I Want You Back
by Busshunter
Summary: Effy/Emily/Naomi.Effy y Emily eran mejores amigas y tuvieron una relación hasta que Effy decidió abandonarla una noche y mudarse a Liverpool. Después de 2 años regresa por ella. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Emily conoce a Naomi C.?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, si.. como vieron .. esta es una nueva historia de Naomily.. con intereferencias de Effy.. les puedo asegurar que va a ser muy interesante si me dejan continuarla ;) y ooobviamente voy a terminar el resto de las historias! no se preocupen! Besos a todos y que tengan un buen domingo!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Effy<span>_

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Stonem. ¿Algo de mi vida? Digamos que siempre fue un desastre. Pero podría resumirlo en tres palabras: sexo, drogas y alcohol. ¿Podría ser mejor? No. Estoy viviendo en Liverpool, hace dos años que dejé Londres. Londres. Cada vez que pronuncio esa ciudad se me viene una palabra a la mente: Emily. Mi ex mejor amiga y mi ex novia. Sí, fuimos novias por unos meses y después yo decidí venir a Liverpool sin avisar ni nada. Una mierda ¿No? Era una época de mucho descontrol y realmente no sentía que Emily debía estar conmigo. Siempre me dije que ella era mucho para mí, que no tenía por qué vivir mi propia mierda junto a mí.

Y, bueno, acá estoy. En el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo para regresar a Londres y ver qué hacer con mi vida. Mentira. Voy a Londres porque murió mi madre y tengo que asistir al velorio. Pobre mujer, creo que fui su decepción, la peor hija del mundo. Seguramente voy a ver a Emily otra vez. Me pregunto cuál va a ser su reacción cuando me vea después de dos años. Ojalá sea positiva. ¿A quién quiero ilusionar? Emily me debe odiar. Tiene todo derecho de hacerlo. Mi Emily.

Agarro mi celular y lo primero que veo es _'Cook'_. Inevitablemente sonrío y sé que él sí me va a recibir bien.

-**Cook.. estoy en el aeropuerto… ¿Me harías el favor de venir? Ok, te espero.**. –corto la llamada y me siento a esperarlo. Sé que esto va a llevar unas largas horas, sabiendo como es Cook.

Después de dos horas, veo llegar a Cook. Sigue exactamente igual. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo?

-**Effy!** –grita y me da esos abrazos que te envuelven fuertemente. Sonrío, es inevitable hacerlo… los extrañé tanto a todos.

**-¿Cómo estuviste todo este tiempo?** –él me pregunta mientras recoge mis maletas y me lleva hasta su auto.

**-Bien… nada impresionante… como siempre**

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Mi mamá murió**

**-Oh… lo siento mucho Effy** –él dice y una vez que cierra el baúl, me da otro de sus abrazos.

**-Supongo que no tiene a dónde ir, ¿Me equivoco?** –él me pregunta y yo sólo sonrío.

-**¡Wohaaa! Entonces te quedas en mi departamento con Katie. No creo que ella tenga algún problema.**

**-¿Katie?**

**-Sí, hace un año y medio que estamos juntos y… el mes pasado nos mudamos** –Cook me explica sonriente.

-**¿Qué le pasó al Cook de antes?** –le pregunto asombrada de que Cook pasó de ser un tremendo mujeriego a 'casarse' con Katie.

-**Creo que ya era hora de tener algo serio… ¿Y por qué no con Katie? Es tremendamente sexy** –me responde levantando sus cejas que es muy típico de él y me río con él.

Una vez que llegamos, debo admitir que el departamento es bastante grande, Cook me ayudó a acomodar las cosas. Me dijo que tenía que ir a la empresa de su trabajo porque tenía que chequear algunas cosas y de paso iba a hablar si podía conseguir algo para mí como fotógrafa.

Después de varios minutos, me duché, me vestí, tomé mi cámara y fui directamente al velatorio. Por el camino fui tomando fotos y cuando llegué al lugar me detuve shockeada. Adentro estaba Emily. Ella estaba hablando por celular, tenía una pollera negra ajustada, una camisa blanca bastante transparente y zapatos con tacos. Debe ser la ropa del trabajo supongo, igualmente, le queda genial. Su pelo brillaba como nunca, sin pensarlo agarré la cámara y tomé una foto con su perfil. _'Preciosa'_, me dije. Creo que Emily sintió que la miraba muy fijamente porque giró y me miró sorprendida con la boca entreabierta.

**-Eh… te llamo después, ¿Sí? Adiós… -**Emily corta la llamada y queda parada en el lugar que estaba. Por lo tanto decidí ir yo hacia ella sonriente.

**-Ems…** -saludo con su sobrenombre que yo inventé y le di una de mis sonrisas más coquetas.

-**Eff… Creí que no ibas a venir…** -ella me dice aún sorprendida.

**-Acá estoy sin embargo… ¿No pensás saludarme?** –la desafío y ella se inclina para darme un beso y solamente me muevo un poco para besarle la comisura de sus labios. Sí, quiero volver a tener su atención. Siento cómo ella se tensa un poco y se siente incómoda.

-**Creo que voy a buscar un poco de agua** –ella me informa y se dirige hacia una mesa que tenía bebidas.

Estuve mirándola caminar por unos segundos hasta que otra persona atrajo mi atención. Mi tío Kieran.

-**¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes ningún derecho de asistir al velatorio de ella, no eres bienvenida aquí…** -puedo sentir el odio de sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

**-Soy su hija, por lo tanto… sí, puedo** –le digo sobrándolo y empiezo a caminar hacia donde estaba Emily pero él me agarra del brazo y me gira para verlo de frente.

-**Ella nunca te quiso, siempre fuiste la desgracia de la familia y ¿Tienes el coraje de venir a verla en su velatorio? Definitivamente eres una desdicha para toda persona que te conozca…** -me suelta del brazo y vuelvo a caminar hacia donde mi pelirroja estaba.

Sus palabras siguen en mi mente y fabricaron en mí rabia.

Emily estaba sirviéndose en la copa y mientras la observaba, vi el tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo. Ese tatuaje se lo había hecho yo cuando teníamos 18 años mientras estábamos juntas y pensábamos que íbamos a vivir felices para siempre. Qué irónico, ¿No? En fin, me acerco hacia ella, rozo con mis dedos su tatuaje y lo beso.

-**Veo que todavía lo tienes…** -le susurro al oído y puedo sentir cómo Emily entra en pánico e inmediatamente intenta alejarse de mí, pero no la dejo. La tomo de la cintura e intento besar su cuello y acercarme más a ella.

-**Effy** –Emily trata de pararme pero no lo hago.

-**Que ganas de agarrarte acá enfrente de todos sin importar que nos miren…** -le susurro al oído mientras recorro sus curvas con mis manos e intento subirle la pollera.

**-¡Elizabeth!** –Emily grita y me empuja. Inmediatamente siento un par de brazos q me agarran firmemente y me zamarrean.

-**¡Te vas! ¿No puedes comportarte adecuadamente aunque sea una vez en tu vida? ¡Por lo menos respetando la muerte de tu madre! ¡Te vas!** –Kieran me echa forzosamente.

La verdad, no se por qué actué así. Siempre soy rara con mis actitudes. Y sé que estuve mal, pero no me importa. Saco un cigarrillo y me limpio las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas.

**-¡Effy! ¡Effy!** –escucho esa voz ronca gritando mi nombre y me doy vuelta. Emily estaba corriendo tratando de alcanzarme.

-**¿Qué haces en Londres? ¿A qué viniste?** –me pregunta seriamente. Yo sólo me encojo de hombros y miro al cielo mientras exhalo el humo del cigarrillo.

-**¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas? Ni siquiera me llamaste en estos años ni me respondiste las llamadas ni sms** –puedo sentir su voz más suave y decido mirarla a los ojos.

**-Buscaba otra vida**

**-¿De qué te escapaste? Estábamos bien Effy… no creas que porque ahora volviste todo va a ser como antes..** –Emily me dice y se aleja de mí.

**-Todo vuelve a ser como antes**

Digo lo suficientemente bajo como para solamente escucharlo yo misma y tratar de convencerme de que Emily Fitch va a volver a ser mía. Como siempre lo fue.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? Dejen sus opiniones! Besoss... ahora que estoy casi en vacaciones vengo con muchas mas historias! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily  
><strong>

**-Listo**

Veo a Katie arrastrar su silla hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos y mirando muy sonrientemente la pantalla de su notebook.

Corrijo.

MI notebook. _Mierda._

**-¡Qué hacías con mi notebook!** –tiro el libro que estaba leyendo en mi cama y salto inmediatamente para ir a donde estaba ella y ver qué había hecho.

**-Ohh… sólo te hice un favor… ya me lo vas a agradecer** –Katie me guiña el ojo, se levanta y va hacia la cocina.

Katie había planificado una cita a ciegas con una mujer policía esta noche.

_Yo_. Con una mujer que no conozco. _Policía_. Una _cita_, _esta noche_. Creo que dejé de respirar.

**-¡Katie!** –grito desesperadamente y voy corriendo hacia la cocina en donde ella estaba tomando una taza de café y leyendo el diario plácidamente. Le quito el diario para que me preste atención.

**-¿Qué querés? ¡Devolveme el diario!** –Katie se enoja.

**-¿Cómo que quiero? ¡Quiero que me expliques por qué hiciste esa cita!** –digo algo histérica por la situación revoleando el diario para todos lados evitando que Katie pueda quitármelo.

**-Agh… Ems, era hora de que tuvieras un poco de vida sexual ¿Sabes? Hace dos años que no sales con nadie todo por-**

**-Katie… NO… TE… METAS… ¿Ok?** –corto su frase antes de que la complete mencionando a Effy.

-**Tarde… esta noche te espera una mujer policía en ese restaurant italiano que es muy caro… lo cual yo no dudaría en ir en esa cita… debe tener mucho dinero-**

**-¡Katie!**

**-¿Qué? Siempre importa la situación económica de tu pareja… no me lo podés negar… igualmente, yo sé que más tarde me lo vas a agradecer… así que te conviene ir a esa cita ¿Me escuchaste?** –Katie se levanta y trata de sacarme el diario, lo cual impido.

**-No voy a ir a esa cita**

**-Entonces agarra tu notebook y explicale que tu hermana gemela fue la que organizó todo esto porque vio que vos no tenías vida social e intentó ayudarte…**

**-No pienso hacerlo… ¡Ni siquiera es una excusa y va a creer que soy infantil!** –le respondo mirando fijamente a Katie que estaba con su postura desafiante.

**-Exactamente… por lo tanto… VAS a ir** –ella me dice y me manotea el diario para volverse a sentar a leerlo.

**-Te odio** –le digo con sinceridad.

**-Ya vas a volver a amarme**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

**-Bebe… ¿Dónde- Qué haces acá vos?** –pregunto atónita a ver a Elizabeth Stonem en mi departamento recostada en el sillón mirando televisión.

**-Hola tanto tiempo, qué gusto de volver a verte a ti también Katie…** -Effy me toma el pelo.

**-¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Qué haces en MI departamento?** –le exijo respuestas impacientemente.

**-Mi madre murió, vine a su velatorio… pero creo que voy a quedarme a vivir aquí en Londres otra vez… y no es TU departamento… también es de Cook** –ella me responde con toda seguridad.

**-¿Cook? ¿Cook dejó que vinieras a vivir aquí sin consultarme primero?** –me pregunto a mí misma sin poder creerlo y Effy asiente con su cabeza. Ya va a ver Cook cuando vuelva del trabajo.

**-Esto NO va a quedar así… ¿Sabes? Cuando regrese Cook vamos a hablar los tres y si te vas a quedar… vamos a poner varias reglas y condiciones… sino te vas… ¿Entendido?** –le digo claramente para que no se crea dueña del departamento que ni siquiera es de ella.

**-Sí señora**

* * *

><p><strong>Effy<strong>

**-Hola? Panda… sí, ya estoy en Londres…¿Ya la enterraron? Ok. Sí, obviamente que quiero… ahora voy… ¿No hay nadie? Mejor… Adiós** –corto la llamada y voy a ver a mi madre enterrada.

Entro al lugar. Voy por el pasillo largo hasta ver que hay una mujer en un escritorio al final.

**-¿Necesitas algo?** –ella me pregunta.

**-Sí quisiera ver a… Anthea Stonem…**

**-Por aquí, este pasillo… hasta el final…** -ella me indica, asiento con la cabeza y camino hacia donde me dijo.

-**Oh… diculpame… pero necesitaría que te registraras aquí…** -la chica me vuelve a llamar y vuelvo hacia ella para anotarme.

**-Me gusta el tatuaje de tu muñeca, ¿Qué siginifica?**–ella me dice sonriente cuando le entrego los papeles.

**-Es el símbolo de la lujuria** –le respondo con mi voz seductora sabiendo que ella está interesada en mí y sigo caminando por el pasillo indicado.

Todo oscuro. Mucho silencio, lo único que se escucha es el viento mover las hojas de los árboles. Todo… es tan… triste.

Me acerco para ver la placa de mi madre y… de la nada me siento débil. Inmediatamente lágrimas salen de mis ojos al verla ahí.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Mi madre muerta. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella antes de que se muriera. Eso es lo que más me duele. Ella fue la única que siempre me sostuvo y me apoyó en todo. Además de Emily.

**-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?** –una voz masculina interrumpe mis pensamientos. Kieran. Genial.

**-Yo la llamé para que viniera** –Panda aparece detrás de él para cubrirme.

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?** –escucho la voz indignada de Kieran.

-**Es mi prima… creí que tenía el derecho de saberlo** –Panda mira hacia el suelo asustada por el enojo que mostraba Kieran con respecto a esta situación.

-**Es mi madre… obviamente que tengo el derecho de venir a despedirme** –le hablo a Kieran.

**-¿Ahora te acuerdas de que ella existe?**

**-¿Por qué nadie me avisó de que ella estaba mal?** –pregunto evitando lo que dijo Kieran.

**-No puedes culparnos… te fuiste sin decir nada, sin dejar rastros… ¿Cómo ibamos a poder ubicarte?** –él me dijo y sabiendo que él tiene razón no le respondí.

-**Tu madre y yo siempre quisimos lo mejor para vos…** -él dice acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, mirando la placa cada tanto. Sigo sin responderle.

-**Si viniste aquí para discutir te sugiero que te vayas…** -él me pide aunque sé que si decido quedarme Kieran me sacaría de todas formas al final. Así que decido a irme. Pero antes necesito preguntarle algo.

-**Anthea quería decirme algo antes de morir… ¿Sabes qué era?** –vuelvo a mirarlo y veo asombro en sus ojos.

-**¿Hablaste con ella?** –Kieran esquiva mi pregunta.

-**No. Me dejó un mensaje diciendo que era importante**

**-Ella sufrió mucho al final… seguramente estaba alucinando-**

**-Mentira… no me hubiera mandado ese mensaje… y vos sabés qué quería decirme** –insisto y le hago saber que no soy estúpida.

-**Si hubiera sido algo importante me lo hubiera dicho –**Kieran me responde dando por finalizada la conversación y se retira. En unos segundos sigo sus pasos dejando a Pandora sola.

Corro hacia el baño del cementerio y me encierro allí. Siento muchas ganas de llorar. Me dejo caer y me apoyo sobre la puerta. Lloro desesperadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Dándome cuenta de que una de las únicas personas que realmente me amaban ha muerto y me dejó sola en este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

**-Creo que alguien está de mal humor hoy…** -Cook se acerca hacia a mí y me alcanza una taza de café.

**-Sí** –le respondo secamente.

**-Wohaaa… ¿Qué pasó pelirroja?**

**-Tu novia… se mete en mi vida… eso pasa…**

**-¿Tiene algo que ver con Effy?** –Cook se sienta en mi escritorio.

**-¿Por qué tendría que estar relacionado con ella?** –le pregunto a Cook.

**-Nose.. sólo pregunto… que se yo…** -él dice encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora que la nombra. Me pregunto qué será de ella.

-**¿Sabes algo de Effy?** –le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

**-Hoy iba al cementerio a ver a su madre enterrada–**Cook me informa tranquilamente.

**-¿Qué? ¿Y no la acompañaste?** –le pregunto elevando mi voz.

-**No me pidió que lo hiciera… así que-**

**-¡Obviamente que no te lo va a pedir Cook! ¡Sabes cómo es Effy!** –me acerco hacia él gritándole y Cook se asombra de mi enojo.

**-Woohaaa… cálmate un poco ¿Sí? Creí que ya no te importaba su vida…**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver… esta situación es diferente… ella podría hacer cualquier cosa ahora mismo…** -le digo mientras recojo unas carpetas de fotos y las meto dentro de mi mochila mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo para encontrar a Effy.

Entro al lugar y camino por el largo pasillo que hay en la entrada hasta encontrar la secretaria.

-**¿Necesitas algo?** –la mujer me pregunta.

**-Sí… ¿Por las dudas viste a una chica alta, delgada con cabello oscuro, no muy largo, con muchos tatuajes-**

**-¿Te parece bien acosar a la gente?** –Effy interrumpe mi pregunta apareciendo por el pasillo.

**-Effy… vine sólo para hacerte compañía… si quieres me quedo sino me voy** –le digo determinante.

**-Vamos** –ella me indica y salimos juntas de ese sitio.

Seguimos caminando. Mejor dicho la sigo persiguiendo hasta llegar a una plaza muy bonita y tranquila. Nos sentamos en un banco. Effy cruzada de brazos al lado mío con los ojos rojos. Seguramente estuvo llorando.

-**Lo siento Eff… sé que no es fácil para vos… siempre me gustó Anthea** –rompo el hielo.

**-Bueno… ella era lo único bueno en toda la familia –**Effy me responde mirándome de reojo.

-**También le gustabas** –ella me dice después de unos minutos de silencio y me mira a los ojos. Sus ojos azules oscuros e intensos estaban muy apagados. Tristes. Lo único que hago es sonreír ante su comentario. Decido permanecer en silencio.

-**No puedo creer que haya muerto y no pude ni siquiera decirle adiós** –escucho a Effy descargarse un poco. Ella nunca era de hablar y … esto me sorprendía. Realmente estaba mal.

-**Anthea quería decirme algo antes de morirse** –ella sigue contándome después de unos minutos.

-**¿Y no sabes qué era?** –me atrevo a preguntarle y ella niega con la cabeza.

-**Le pregunté a mi tío si sabía y dijo que no tenía idea, pero sé que él sabe** –Effy me cuenta sus conclusiones.

-**¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos enfermamos y nos comimos todas sus bizcochos caros de su cumpleaños?** –trato de cambiar un poco de tema para hacerla despejar un poco y lo logro. La veo sonreír.

**-Le había dicho que se las había comido el perro –**ella dice riéndose un poco y me contagia.

**-¿Esa noche fue cuando me drogaste por primera vez?** –le pregunto porque realmente no recordaba bien. Effy vuelve a reírse.

-**Yo no te drogué… vos misma insististe en probar… -**ella me responde.

**-¿Qué edad tenías?** –le pregunto.

-**Diecisiete** –Effy me responde y me mira a los ojos nuevamente.

-**Pensaba que eras genial por ser mayor que yo** –Effy me dice riéndose.

**-Yo pensaba que eras salvaje y peligrosa porque te drogabas** –le confieso con algo de vergüenza pero desapareció al ver que causó más gracia en Effy.

**-Eras tan cobarde…pensabas que los vecinos podrían oler la droga y llamar a la policía –**Effy estalla en risas.

**-¡No lo era!** –niego sintiendo vergüenza de ese momento.

-**¡Sí lo eras! Lo más cómico fue que después no podía quitarte la droga y no parabas de comer los bizcochos… por eso tuve q tirar el paquete en la cucha del perro…** -Effy recuerda riéndose muy fuerte conmigo.

**-Me alegro tanto de volver a verte..** –Effy confieza suspirando y colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Bajé la mirada.

**-Te extrañé demasiado** – escucho decir a Effy y la miro a los ojos.

-**Yo también te extrañé demasiado** –le confieso con dolor en mi voz. Sintiendo una sensación rara en mi garganta. Tal vez, ganas de llorar al recordar que me había dejado.

Effy me agarra del cuello e intenta besarme pero corro su cara con mi mano y vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-**Ni siquiera me dijiste a dónde te ibas, Effy** –me salió de lo más profundo decirle eso.

-**Te llamé –**Effy me respondió alejándose un poco.

-**Sí, después de un mes desde Liverpool –**digo con un poco de indignación. Volviendo a sentir rabia y dolor por lo que me hizo.

**-¿Alguna vez pensaste… -** _'en mí?'_ Eso le quería preguntar pero ni siquiera terminé la pregunta al ver que sacudía su cabeza y ya ni me miraba mientras le hablaba.

**-Debería irme** –digo tratando de disimular la tristeza en mi voz, tratando de ocultar que otra vez me lastimó. Aunque obviamente ella lo sabía. Es Effy.

-**No te vayas** –escucho a Effy pedirme mientras me levanto para irme.

-**No puedo, tengo otros planes ahora** –le respondo sin volverla a mirar y escuchándola suspirar.

-**¿Te puedo ver en otro momento?** –escucho a Effy preguntándome mientras me alejaba de ella.

**-Sí, tal vez**

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Qué les pareció? Reviews? :D Ahora sí se viene Naomily!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo que no subí nada por acá... les dejo este capítulo para ver si lo contento un poco :D Sorry!Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV<strong>

Estoy completamente de mal humor, nerviosa y angustiada por lo que acaba de pasar con Effy. Agh, creí haberlo superado pero parece que todavía sigue latente. Tengo que detenerla, no puede ser que controle tanto mi vida. Es increíble que después de dos años sin verla, sin hablarle todavía tenga efecto en mí. Agh. Miro la hora y… creo que me vuelvo loca.

**-Mierda!** –grito. En media hora tengo la puta cita que mi hermana tan idiota me planeó para esta noche. Fuck. Busco lo primero que encuentro como para vestirme, no tengo demasiado tiempo para elegir la ropa adecuada y corro hacia el baño para ducharme.

**-Mierda!** –grito al ver a Thomas cogiéndose a Panda en la ducha. Giro inmediatamente con mis manos en los ojos y cierro la puerta.

-**Panda! Necesito el baño ya! Sabías que tengo una cita esta noche!** –grito enojada golpeando la puerta.

-**Ya termino ya termino!** –escucho a Panda gritando, mejor dicho gimiendo.

-**Panda! Necesito el baño ahora!** –grito y golpeo la puerta otra vez. ¡Dios! ¿Algo más podría pasarme justo ahora? Tuve un día de mierda y llego tarde a mi cita. Genial. Esto pasa por no querer vivir con mi hermana Katie y aceptar la convivencia con Thomas y Panda. Siempre desorganizados, despelotados y obviamente, teniendo sexo.

-**Ahí tienes el baño Emzy! Todo tuyo!** –Panda sale con Thomas desnudos. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Todo bien que haya confianza y que sean mis amigos, pero… ¿Es necesario que yo vea esto? Dios. Revoleo los ojos y decido entrar al baño para bañarme finalmente. Cuando entro y hago un par de pasos, piso algo que ya me imagino qué debe ser.

**-EWWWW! PANDA! QUIERO QUE VENGAS YA!** –grito enfurecida al ver que tengo un condón, el condón que usó Thomas, pegado en mi pie. Para mi desgracia, escucho a Panda gritando desde su habitación, por lo que no creo que venga a quitarme esta cosa asquerosa. Agh. Genial.

* * *

><p>Acá estoy. Como para terminar mi gran día, creo que la maldita mujer policía me dejó plantada. Tengo tanta bronca que decido llamar a Katie para descargar un poco mi furia. La voy a matar.<p>

**-**_¿Hola?_

**-¿Por qué me hiciste venir? Hoy tuve un día de mierda, estoy tremendamente furiosa y encima ella me acaba de plantar y NO vino!** –le digo a Katie muy enojada por teléfono.

_-Calmate un poco Emily, dejá de decir tonterías… ya va a llegar…_

-**¿Podés fijarte si en su perfil dejó escrito algo?** –le pregunto a Katie.

-_Sí, ya me fijé y vi que posteó que iba a tener una cita, así que calmate un poco y esperala unos minutos más… oh, tengo que colgar Emily, lo siento pero-_

-**Acordate, llamame dentro de media hora, si ella no es atractiva… inventaré una excusa y me iré-**

-**Hola** –escucho de repente a mi lado y me sobresalto. MIERDA. Creo que mi cita acaba de llegar y escuchó toda mi conversación por teléfono. MIERDA. Oh, dios ¿Qué hago ahora? Primero de todo, la miro y… wow. Creo que me quedé sin palabras. Ella es rubia, el cabello le llega a los hombros, tiene ojos celestes casi transparentes, alta, delgada, luce un pantalón negro de vestir, una blusa y un saco que combina perfectamente con su pantalón. Wow.

**-Emily, ¿No?** –ella me pregunta con una sonrisa un poco incómoda. Dejo de mirarla por un segundo y recuerdo la situación. MIERDA.

-**Eh, Sí.. ¿Katie? No cuelgues, dame un minuto**

**-Lamento haber llegado tarde así que… ¿Puedo traerte otra copa para tomar?** –ella me ofrece pero esta vez más seria. Fuck.

-**Sí** –le respondo sonriente sin saber qué decirle para tratar de mejorar la situación.

**-A menos que quieras poner una excusa y marcharte** –ella me dice sarcásticamente. Fuck. Genial. Acabo de arruinar también la cita.

-**Sí, digo… sí quiero otra copa… no quiero marcharme todavía… ¿Vino blanco te parece bien?** –Fuck. Fuck. ¡Qué mierda estoy haciendo!

-**Definitivamente** –ella me responde con una sonrisa y logro calmarme un poco. La observo caminar hacia la barra y no puedo controlar que mis ojos miren todo su cuerpo.

-_Ems ¿Apareció finalmente?_ –esucho a Katie preguntar por el celular.

-**¡Sí! Es… increíblemente sexy… es hermosa… ¡Dios! ¡Y yo quedé como una idiota! ¡Escuchó toda la conversación!** –le cuento a mi hermana gemela.

-_Mierda… bueno tratá de no ponerte nerviosa… sé divertida… intentá ser un poco atrapante… hacé lo mejor que puedas Emily!_ –Katie me aconseja.

-**Sí, voy a hacer lo que pueda… estoy totalmente calma…** -le informo mi estado mientras respiro profundamente y trato de hacer que mi corazón no estalle en cualquier momento. Fuck. Ahí vuelve.

-**Tengo que colgar… está volviendo** –le digo a Katie y enseguida corto la llamada.

-**¿Puedo acompañarte por un rato o querés irte?** –ella me pregunta mientras me sirve vino en mi copa. Fuck.

-**Soy Emily Fitch… y me encantaría que me acompañaras esta noche…** -Fuck, me olvidé de preguntarle a Katie cuál era su nombre.

-**Naomi, Naomi Campbell** –wow, trato de no ser grotesca evitar reírme sobre su apellido. Me hace acordar a la modelo Naomi Campbell pero definitivamente me quedo con ella.

-**Entonces… contame algo de vos… ¿Te gusta tu trabajo de policía?** –trato de iniciar una conversación.

-**Sí, de hecho soy jefe y detective… mi padre trabaja conmigo… es interesante** –ella me responde amablemente mientras toma de su copa.

-**Bueno… me robaron una vez la cartera… y un policía me ayudó y fue bastante genial y comprensivo… nada de lo que te puedes esperar…**

**-¿Qué te esperabas?** –ella me pregunta y trago saliva duramente. Fuck.

-**Bueno… todo el mundo critica a los policías, que no se ocupan de su trabajo, son unos vagos y que están aliados con los ladrones… pero me sorprendí … obviamente que ya no pienso eso y menos de ti -**digo sinceramente. Trato de demostrarle que soy sincera. Bueno, creo que ya vio esa parte de mi ¿No? Agh, no quiero recordarlo.

-**Bueno… soy la persona que generalmente golpea a los sospechosos diariamente con una bolsa de naranjas para no dejar marcas…** -ella dice seriamente.

Eh...Ok.

**-Estoy bromeando** –ella dice levantando su ceja y sonriendo un poco. Vaya broma.

-**Oh… bueno… yo no soy cuidadosa como vos… traté de que no me quitaran la cartera y le daba todo puñetazo y patada que podía al hombre…** -ella toma de la copa y me mira seriamente. Fuck ¿No le gustó lo que dije?

-**No es que sea violenta ni nada…bueno, hoy quise matar a mi exnovia pero.. creo que eso es diferente… digo… ya no estoy más obsesionada ni enamorada de ella.. pero, volvió a aparecer después de dos años sin contactarse conmigo y cree que todo puede ser como antes…** -le cuento todo así rápido. Bien Emily. ¿Por qué era necesario traer a Effy en la conversación que estás teniendo con tu cita más hot de tu vida? Agh, estoy empezando a odiarme. Naomi me mira y asienta con la cabeza. Cuando me va a responder suena su celular.

-**Disculpame… es el trabajo** –ella me informa.

-**Detective Campbell** –ella responde la llamada. Wow, es muy sexy.

-**Oh… está bien… dentro de unos minutos estoy allá…** -ella responde con un suspiro de frustración. Creo que debe ir a trabajar.

-**Me vas a tener que disculpar pero tengo que ir a trabajar… está avanzando un caso… y me necesitan ahí** –ella me explica con una triste mirada. Creo que no quiere dejarme.

-**Está bien… no hay ningún problema… entiendo** –le hago entender que soy comprensiva.

-**Eh… gracias, ¿Nos vemos otro día?**

**-Sí, claro** –le respondo con una sonrisa. Creo que a pesar de todo… tiene interés en mí. O…. lo dijo para quedar bien. Agh.

-**Nos vemos entonces** –ella me saluda y se retira del bar. No quiero quedarme sola así que enseguida me levanto y voy rumbo a mi casa.

Llego, me desvisto, me pongo el pijama y me tiro finalmente en mi cama. Ya pasó este día de mierda. Al fin estoy en mi casa y puedo descansar tranquilamente.

Estoy empezando a dormirme cuando siento otra vez gemir, no sólo a Pandora, sino también a Thomas.

Agggghhhhh, genial! Agarro todos los almohadones y me los pongo arriba de mi cabeza para tratar de no escucharlos y dormir un poco.

Creo que va a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? qué les pareció? Díganme que les gustó please please! :$ Trao te hacer lo que puedo con la poca imaginacón que queda en mi cabeza! jajaja<strong>

_Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por la demora... acá les dejo otro capítulo... gracias por los comentarios.. y les comento que pronto se viene un capítulo de I need you here with me :O love you! **

* * *

><p>-¡Cook! ¡Deja de poner tus sucias manos en la comida! –le grito enfurecida a Cook que está comiendo antes de que lleguen todos a la mesa.<p>

-Te das cuenta que cada día suenas igual a Katie ¿No? –Cook me dice con la boca llena.

-Nadie quiere tus gérmenes en la comida Cook –le digo enojada y él me sigue mirando mientras trata de tragar su bocado.

-No estoy sucio –Cook se huele comprobando que no tenga mal olor y revoleo los ojos –ni siquiera me masturbé hoy

-¡Cook! Mucha, demasiada información iuugh –hago una mueca de asco al imaginar a Cook masturbándose. Todavía no comprendo cómo Katie que siempre tuvo buen gusto, está con él ahora.

-Yo sé que quieres saber en qué parte del cuerpo de tu hermana estuvieron estas hermosas manos –Cook me dice acercándose a mi, moviendo sus cejas con esa mirada pícara y de maldad.

-Ni… se… te… ocurra –le digo estirando mis manos como para alejarlo pero él se acerca más aún para toquetearme y abrazarme. Sabe que odio que haga eso. Ugh, pajero.

* * *

><p>Después de comer me fui con Cook a la oficina a trabajar. Por el camino vimos a Effy apretándose a una de las modelos que trabaja en mi compañía. Sentí furia, celos, dolor. Muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero no es el momento para focalizarme en las aventuras de Effy. Ya tengo que dejarla ir, y eso significa dejarla en el pasado.<p>

Una vez que llegué a mi oficina, subo un par de fotos que Cook había tomado. Después tendría que encargarme de que alguien le hiciera publicidad a esos departamentos que acabábamos de arreglar. Aprovechando de que Cook se había ido a buscarme unos papeles, puse el buscador de Google y puse el nombre de la mujer policía con la que había tenido la cita.

-Siempre puedes marcar el número de la policía y preguntar por tu chica Emilio –Cook me hace sobresaltar de la silla.

-¿Puedes prestarme tu celular? –le pido y veo que Cook estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

-Te juro que el diablo envía esas modelos para enloquecerme –Cook me confiesa y no puedo evitar darle mi cara de advertencia.

-No, son enviadas para aprender… yo las contraté… así que ojo con lo que haces… y no la lleves por mal camino –le advierto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No es justo… Cookie quiere divertirse un poco –él dice con su mirada fija en las modelos. Revoleo los ojos y le golpeo el hombro.

-¡Dame tu celular! –le pido y él sin desviar su mirada me lo entrega.

-¡Y deja de mirar! –le golpeo la cabeza para distraerlo un poco y salgo de la oficina.

Hace exactamente una hora que estoy en el baño mirando la pantalla del celular, marcando y borrando el número de su celular. Fuck. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Me miro al espejo, suspiro y vuelvo a marcar el número.

Lo vuelvo a borrar.

Fuck.

-¿Todavía no la llamaste? –Cook abre la puerta del baño y casi me da un infarto.

-Es baño para damas por si no te das cuenta –le digo pero él entra sin importarle lo que le dije.

-¿Qué carajo estas esperando Emilio? ¡Llamala ahora! –Cook me dice y me quita su celular para marcar su número. Doble Fuck.

-¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡Voy a parecer estúpida! –le digo a Cook pero veo que él se colocó el celular en su oreja.

-¿Cook? ¡Qué estas haciendo! ¡Dame el celular! –le digo y trato de quitárselo pero él me gana con la fuerza.

-Si no hago esto vas a estar acá todo el día –él dice y me mantiene alejada de él con un solo brazo. ¡Dios cómo lo odio!

-¡No!¡No!¡Cook!

-Hola? Hola, puedo hablar con el detective Campbell? –Cook definitivamente te voy a matar.

-Gracias –Cook termina diciendo y me da el celular. Estoy nerviosa y no quiero hablar ahora ¿Qué le voy a decir? Cook se ríe y se va hacia la puerta en donde se apoya para escuchar mi conversación.

-¿Ho-Hola? –Fuck Emily ¿Podrías hablar sin tartamudear? –Hey, soy Emily Fitch… nose si te acuerdas de mí

_-Emily… ¡Oh, Emily! Sí… ahora sí recuerdo… ¿Te resulté interesante que ahora llamas?_ –escucho su acento y me encanta.

-Obviamente, me disculpo otra vez por esa cita que fue un horror…

_-Bueno… ¿Tal vez podrías hacerme cambiar mi opinión aceptando una segunda cita?_ –ella dice y mi corazón se detuvo.

-¡Claro! Digo… sí, obviamente acepto –Dios ¿Por qué sueno tan desesperada? Agh -¿Cuándo te queda más cómodo?

_-Mmmm…. ¿Esta noche podrías?_

-Sí, suena perfecto para mí –le respondo sin poder esconder una gran sonrisa.

_-Perfecto… ¿Te espero en el mismo lugar y misma hora de la última cita?_

-Suena genial para mí –le respondo tratando de que mi voz suene más ronca de lo común, buscando un poco de sensualidad.

_-Te veo esta noche entonces Emily…_

-Adiós –terminamos la conversación y me volteo para mirar a Cook que me miraba ansiosamente.

-¡Tengo otra cita con ella esta misma noche! –le digo y salto a sus brazos.

-¡Vamos Emilio! –Cook me abraza, me eleva y da vueltas. De pronto siento pánico.

-¿Qué sucede Emilio man? –me pregunta intuyendo mi estado de ánimo.

-Soy pésima en citas… quiero que al menos ésta salga bien… soy un desastre seduciendo… y cuando comienzo a hablar no paro más y me torno pesada.. y.. y.. ¡No lo sé! ¡Necesito que me ayudes Cook! –le pido con mi carita de 'perro mojado' y él suspira.

-Está bien está bien… ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué fue lo más interesante que hizo con su cachiporra? –Cook me dice como alternativa y enseguida lo golpeo.

-¡Cook! Estoy hablando seriamente…

-Estoy siendo serio… ¿O no ves mi cara? –él me dice. Y sí, le creo, pervertido de mierda.

-¿Cuál es la capital de Australia? –él me dice contento con su pregunta.

-Te odio… eres inservible… realmente te odio –le digo frustrada comenzando a irme del baño.

-¡Hey! Es interesante! La mayoría cree que es Sydney pero no lo es… -con esas palabras lo dejo sólo en el baño. Idiota.

* * *

><p>Creo que estuve cuatro horas preparándome para esta noche. Sigo mirándome en el espejo y repintándome. Estoy más que nerviosa.<p>

Tocan el timbre. Genial. ¿Quién carajo podría ser a esta hora? Justo ahora que tengo que irme.

Abro la puerta y… vaya sorpresa. Effy. Estaba apoyada sobre la pared mirándome con esa cara de misteriosa.

-¿Puedo pasar? –ella me pregunta. 'No', le quise decir pero terminé cediéndole lugar para que entrara a mi casa.

-Estás increíblemente hot esta noche –ella me admite mirando de arriba hacia abajo todo mi cuerpo, lo que me incomoda enormemente.

-¿Qué quieres? –le digo sin paciencia.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero preguntarte algo –ella me dice tirándose en mi sofá.

-¿Recuerdas si alguna vez Anthea mencionó sobre una tal Annie? –ella me pregunta y la miro seriamente sin saber a qué se refiere.

-Erm… no, no creo ¿Por qué?

-Es una historia bastante larga… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí conmigo y de paso te cuento?

-No puedo, tengo que salir –le digo y Effy suelta una carcajada.

-No te creo… -ella me dice riéndose.

-Oh… no me digas que de verdad estás interesada con una policía… -ella me dice con su mirada cuestionando qué voy a responder.

-Así que ya sabes que salgo con alguien…-digo sorprendida al ver que Effy está al tanto de las cosas que hago. ¿Por qué… tengo una sensación de… esperanza de que aún le importo? Emily. No. Nunca le importaste ni le vas a importar. Olvidate de eso.

-Rumores –por primera vez veo a Effy dudar con su respuesta que siempre fueron seguras.

-Si tú lo dices… es una lástima que ahora demuestres interés en mí y no cuando realmente me tenías a tus pies –le digo mirándola a los ojos. Lo que consigo es que ella se levante y empiece a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ya que estás aquí quiero preguntarte algo… -le digo y Effy vuelve a mirarme -¿Por qué lo haces Elizabeth? Primero haces que deje a mi novia por ti y en cuestión de días te vas a otra ciudad sin dejar ningún rastro y.. ¿Luego vuelves pretendiendo que todo va estar bien?

-Te dije que no estaba preparada –Effy me responde con frialdad. Odio cuando hace eso.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente… pero ¿Te diste cuenta justo cuando la había dejado y me puse contigo?

-No te ibas a quedar con ella de cualquier modo… -Effy me contesta rápidamente.

-Ah… así que ¿Eso significa que hiciste lo correcto? –estoy comenzando a molestarme bastante.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Qué quieres que diga? –Effy contesta.

-Lo único que querías era follarme de una puta vez ¿No? –trato de buscar aunque sea una respuesta sincera de ella.

-Puedes irte a follarte a la chica modelo de mi empresa… o ¿Es otra de las que tomas y las dejas? De cualquier manera… ya no me interesa… tengo una cita ahora mismo… y sí, quiero tener una cita con esa mujer policía… ella es hermosa, honesta, tierna. Y eso es lo que busco en estos días… -le digo prácticamente sin respirar y decido ir a mi habitación a colocarme perfume dejando a Effy sola en el comedor esperando a que se fuera.

Traté de no llorar enfrente de mi espejo para que no se me corriera el maquillaje. Miré la hora y ya casi estaba por llegar tarde. Por lo que tomé mi abrigo y me dirigí corriendo hacia el lugar. Pude ver su cabello rubio desde una cuadra de distancia. Me tomé el lujo de mirar toda su figura. Realmente era hermosa. Más tarde debería agradecer a mi hermana por esto. Ella me estaba esperando afuera, en la entrada del restaurante. Cuando me acerco a ella, Naomi gira y me sonríe. Pude notar que no es de esas mujer muy simpáticas, pero debo reconocer que su seriedad la hace más sexy e interesante.

-Hey… -la saludo y me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que parece que la sorprendió un poco ya que se ruborizó.

-Emily… pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a un bar… tal vez podría ser más divertido… sabes, que yo sea policía no quiere decir que mis citas deban ser aburridas –ella me invita y sonrío ampliamente aceptando su oferta.

-¿Por qué eligió arquitectura Srta. Fitch? –Naomi me pregunta mientras coloca más vino en mi copa.

-Bueno… amo el arte, la creatividad… creo que por eso me gusta… necesitas ser precisa… cuidadosa y ordenada… lo cual lo soy… plancho hasta la ropa interior y calcetines … y por eso vuelvo loca a mi amiga Panda que vive conmigo… y-

-¿Estás bien? –Naomi corta mi respuesta seriamente. Fuck. Me pone más nerviosa todavía.

-Erm.. sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pareces ansiosa… deberías relajarte un poco…-ella me dice aún con su mirada seria.

-No eres tú… es que… debo admitir que las citas me ponen muy nerviosa –admito suspirando –soy muy mala para las charlas… peor todavía cuando se trata de coquetear y encima hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una… -le confieso acomodándome en mi asiento.

-No te preocupes… si te sirve de consuelo… me he probado cinco trajes antes de salir… y casi me dejo la etiqueta de la camisa –ella me dice sonriendo un poco más, haciendo que me relaje finalmente. Dios, esta chica es muy seria.

-¿Cuánto te costó la camisa? –le pregunto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Emily? Por dios.

-Sólo 15 libras, como verás… sé hacer negocios para rebajar precios –ella me dice y ambas nos reímos por primera vez en esta cita.

-Bueno… te queda muy bien –le digo honestamente aunque mis ojos se mantienen fijo durante bastantes segundos en su escote.

-Así que sabes coquetear eh… -ella me dice sonrientemente, acercándose a mí y levantando sus cejas. Wow, cuando sonríe es muy bonita.

-Mmmm no fue un gran avance –debo admitirle.

-Es verdad, quizás debas practicar más –ella me dice.

-Perra –le contesto mostrando mi cara de indignación y ella se ríe.

-Inténtalo de nuevo –ella me dice sonriendo nuevamente.

-Wow… me encantas cuando sonríes –le digo pensando en voz alta. ¡Emily, eso es muy cursi! Pero… al parecer logré conseguir que se mordiera su labio inferior, cerrara sus ojos y vuelva a mirarme pero con más intensidad. Esos ojos. Ese color transparente. Podría acostumbrarme a vivir con ellos.

-Sip, progresas adecuadamente Fitch –ella me guiña el ojo y se acomoda en su lugar.

-¿Cómo es que no has tenido una cita en bastante tiempo? –ella me pregunta sin todavía creer lo que le dije.

-Rompí una relación… con mi mejor amiga de hecho… y me costó mucho todavía superar –le confieso.

-Y, ¿Ya terminó eso? ¿Definitivamente? –ella pregunta pero cambiando su tono de voz, regresando a su postura seria. Fuck.

-Sí, realmente creo que sí… estoy harta de cometer los mismo errores… quiero salir con una mujer madura con la que pueda tener una relación normal.. –le digo y pude volver a ver su sonrisa.

-Parece un buen plan… de hecho… tengo a alguien con quién podría emparejarte… -Naomi me responde mostrando un poco de misterio. Le sonrío y le hago notar que realmente me gusta cómo es.

-Realmente estoy muy contenta de que nos dimos otra oportunidad –Naomi dice antes de que yo pueda responder a lo que había dicho antes.

-Es un gran alivio para mí… porque muero de ganas de ir al baño y tenía miedo de que si iba ahora… cuando volviera no estuvieras más aquí –le digo acercándome a ella y la escucho reir nuevamente.

-No me voy a ninguna parte –Naomi me asegura mordiéndose su labio inferior. No puedo evitar de tener las ganas de besarla ahora mismo. Me gusta, demasiado.

-Eres hermosa ¿Te lo dije alguna vez? –le digo con más confianza y ella niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno… creo que deberías saberlo –le digo y me levanto para ir al baño. Voy rápidamente y vuelvo a buscarla para irnos.

-¿Quieres tomar un café en mi casa? –le ofrezco rogando que responda que sí.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no? –Naomi se encoje de hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa.

Una vez que llegamos, voy a preparar las tazas para hacer el café y Naomi deja su abrigo sobre el sofá.

-No te mentí cuando te dije que eras hermosa… -le digo.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal –ella me dice acercándose hacia a mí. Ahora era mi turno morderme el labio.

-¿Quieres café o prefieres cerveza? –le pregunto.

-Cerveza capaz que sea mejor –ella me sonríe.

-Debes ser muy valiente para hacer tu trabajo –digo para sacar algún tema y no quedarnos en silencio. Mientras le doy una mini botella de cerveza.

-No, para nada… de hecho… ser jefa y detective hace que me pase el día entero detrás de mi escritorio haciendo papeles y demás cosas… hago que otras personas cumplan el papel de valiente por mí -ella me dice y luego toma de su cerveza.

-Bueno… para tener ese cargo debes ser bastante buena –le digo guiñando el ojo.

-Soy bastante buena en muchas otras cosas –Naomi me dice intentando seducirme, lo cual funciona – aunque… también suelo ser valiente a veces –ella sigue hablando mientras se acerca y coloca su cerveza en la mesa. Yo me apoyo sobre la mesada esperando a que Naomi venga por mí. La rubia toma mi cerveza y al mismo tiempo que la deja sobre la mesada me besa delicadamente en los labios. ¿Cuánto hacía que no probaba los labios de otra mujer que no fuera Effy? Mucho.

Noto cómo se agacha un poco para poder besarme aún mejor. Debo admitir que es demasiado alta o yo soy demasiado petiza. Una de dos. Pero esa idea queda muy atrás en mi mente al sentir cómo profundiza el beso y siento sus manos agarrarme un poco más firme en la cintura. Dios. Me encanta la sensualidad y la delicadeza con la que me besa esta mujer. Me hace sentir apreciada. Aprovecho a agarrarme de su cuello para besarla aún mejor. Y después de tantos besos, nos separamos apoyando nuestras frentes juntas. De a poco abro mis ojos y veo los suyos más oscuros por el deseo. No voy a negar que yo también tengo muchas ganas de tenerla aquí mismo. Me acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-Quiero que te quedes esta noche –y muerdo su lóbulo inferior, escuchando cómo Naomi libera un suspiro tembloroso. Me alejo de ella, la tomo de la mano y la guío hacia mi habitación. Esta noche, sólo quiero que olvidarme de Effy. Quiero que esta noche sea solamente Naomi y yo. Un futuro nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :$ el próximo capítulo prometo que va a ser muy hot ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a Palta7, Alice Boricua, Naomily4ever y Guest por sus comentarios.. y creo que Camp  me habia pedido q actualizara pronto en otra historia jajaj pues bueno.. aquí dejo un capítulo no muy largo pero algo es algo! Vieron, cuando uno está enfermo en cama y no sabe más que hacer... surgen varias ideas y bueno.. por eso estoy actualizando casi todas las historias.. y debo comentarles que ya tengo otra historia en mente.. ¡Asi es! jajaj mi mente está a full... espero terminar algunas primero asi comienzo otra ;) un beso enorme a todoos! :)**

* * *

><p>Me encuentro recostada en mi cama, Naomi sobre mí levantando mi remera de a poco y besando suavemente mi torso. Seria muy falsa si niego que estoy híper nerviosa. Creo que voy a enloquecer, cierro los ojos y pienso en Effy, abro los ojos y me invade el pánico a ver a Naomi. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Hace millones de años que no tuve intimidad con otra persona que no sea Effy y siento que la estoy engañando, siendo que ella seguramente se folló a doscientas personas en todo ese tiempo y podría apostar a que ahora mismo debe estar follándose a alguien. Agh. Hay veces que tengo bronca por mi propia forma de ser.<p>

-¿Estás bien? –Naomi me pregunta viendo lo tensa que estoy. Levanto mi cabeza para mirarla y asiento rápidamente.

-Tuviste sexo alguna vez con otra chica ¿No? –Naomi me pregunta. Frunzo el ceño ante su pregunta, y sí, comprendo por qué me preguntó. Al ver mi estado de nerviosismo lo mínimo que puede pensar es que nunca tuve una experiencia con otra chica.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! –digo casi desesperadamente y ella me sonríe acercándose a mi rostro.

-Está bien… sólo quería asegurarme… -Naomi suelta una risita al ver mi cara – deberías relajarte ¿Sabes? Pretendo hacerte sentir muy bien… -la rubia se muerde el labio y debo admitir que lo encuentro muy sexy. Enseguida siento sus labios contra mi cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos, succionando cada vez más. Cierro los ojos para perderme en la sensación de sus labios contra mi piel y sus manos rondando por mi cuerpo. Otra vez la imagen de Effy quiere volver a mi mente pero enseguida trato de focalizarme en lo que más me gustaba de la rubia. Sus ojos. Esos ojos celestes que hipnotizarían a cualquier persona.

Por ahora funcionaría.

En cuestión de segundos estábamos las dos completamente desnudas en mi cama. Ver cómo sus ojos transparentes se tornaron completamente oscuros del deseo, su labio inferior atrapado por sus dientes y esa mirada que parecía que iba a comerme viva ahí mismo, me tenía completamente mojada por ella. En mi interior no podía creer que podía sentirme de esta manera por otra persona, pero lo estaba.

Otra vez sus labios interrumpieron mis pensamientos y me colocó lentamente en la cama. Al sentir su piel contra la mía no pude evitar soltar un gemido en su boca. Debo confesar que se siente genial. Mientras sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo jugando y probando los efectos que podía conseguir en mí, sus labios volvieron a concentrarse en mi cuello. Sinceramente esta chica iba a volverme loca. Nunca me había sentido tan frustrada en mi vida ni había sentido la necesidad de que una persona me follara en ese mismo momento.

-Creí haberte pedido que te relajaras –escucho a Naomi hablar. ¿Me está jodiendo? Teniendo a una chica lamiendo y jugando con tus pechos mientras sus dedos se acercan de una manera agonizante en donde más la necesitas pero sólo acarician la parte interna de tus muslos… creo que es muy difícil que estés relajada ¿O estoy equivocada?

-Es difícil relajarme si sigues jugando conmigo así -logro decir con mi voz más ronca que nunca.

-¿Sí? –ella continúa jugando conmigo rozando apenas sus dedos en mi clítoris. Dios, va a matarme si sigue así. No se cuanto más voy a poder resistir esto. Necesito que sus dedos hagan algo ya.

-Sí – le respondo con un suspiro tembloroso mientras estiro mi cuello hacia atrás y arqueo mi espalda tratando de pegar más mi cuerpo al de ella. Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse cada vez más al sentir que sus dedos trazan círculos sobre mi clítoris.

-Mírame –escucho su voz cerca de mi oído. Como pude abrí mis ojos que enseguida se fundieron con los celestes de ella. No se por qué, pero siento una gran necesidad de volver a besar sus labios carnosos, y lo hago. En ese mismo instante siento que dos de sus dedos me penetran fuerte y firmemente. Rompí el beso para soltar un pequeño grito, pero no me alejé, todo lo contrario, una de mis manos la tomó fuertemente del cuello para acercarla más a mí y la otra se clavó en su espalda necesitando algo en qué sostenerme.

Joder.

Ella no había mentido cuando dijo que era buena en otras cosas. Naomi esa absolutamente fantástica. Pero también maldita. Seguía jugando conmigo cambiando su ritmo, cada vez que estaba cerca de llegar a mi orgasmo bajaba la intensidad y luego volvía a retomar la velocidad de la penetración de sus dedos. Diablos. Me tenía absolutamente en sus manos. Bueno. Digamos que ya lo estaba desde hace bastante.

-No pares –digo desesperadamente cuando por tercera vez presiento que va a hacerme sufrir al cambiar de ritmo. No puedo soportar que nuevamente me haga estirar el tiempo de llegar a mi orgasmo. Lo necesitaba ya. Puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello y su respuesta fue incrementar el bombeo de sus dedos dentro de mí y profundizar la intensidad de sus besos en el punto donde se encontraba mi pulso. Dios. Esto era glorioso.

Puedo escuchar el sonido de mi propia humedad mientras ella movía sus dedos una y otra vez. Mis caderas eran incontrolables en este momento y ella sabía muy bien que era cuestión de segundos para tenerme convulsionado en sus dedos. Puedo sentir los primeros espasmos cuando Naomi comienza a mordisquear y chupar mi pezón. Cuando roza por millonésima vez mis paredes, siento mi orgasmo tomarme completamente y me aferro a ella lo que más puedo soltando un gemido muy fuerte. Había olvidado completamente lo que era perderse en esta hermosa sensación. Tardé unos minutos en componerme y volver a la normalidad. Mientras sentía cómo Naomi besaba todo mi pecho y mi rostro, pude abrir los ojos aún con la boca abierta, respirando agitadamente. Enseguida sentí sus labios besarme con una dulzura que nunca antes había experimentado. Ni siquiera con Effy después de tener sexo. Pude presentir que había algo raro cuando después se alejó y escondió su cara contra mi cuello. Todavía podía sentir un temblor en mis piernas. Antes de que ella se inclinara a tomar las sábanas para taparnos, siento que besa la zona en donde estaba mi corazón. ¿Qué significaba esto? Tenía varias preguntas para hacerle pero decidí reservarlas para más tarde.

* * *

><p>EFFY POV<p>

-¿Te pido un taxi? –le pregunto a la chica que estaba desnuda acostada al lado mío. Tenía cabello negro y corto. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No tenía la más mínima idea y tampoco me importaba demasiado. Después de tener sexo durante toda la noche no pude dormir. Pensaba en que Emily me estaba dejando atrás en su pasado y eso no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Obviamente, nunca iba a admitírselo ni a declarar mis sentimientos por ella. No soy así. Pero no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que tuviera citas con esa chica policía. Ja. Que absurdo. ¿Una chica policía? ¿En serio? Agh.

-No tengo dinero… ¿Te molestaría si me quedo contigo? –ella me pide sonrientemente y cuando se inclina para besarme inmediatamente la esquivo. No beso a las personas con quienes solamente tengo sexo. Eso solamente hacía con Emily, y solamente voy a hacerlo con ella.

-Sí… como quieras –le respondo fríamente y me retiro de la cama, dejándola en mi habitación. Me coloco mis bragas y una camisa que encontré por ahí tirada. Tomo una almohada y me dirijo hacia el sillón de la sala para dormir tranquila.

-¡Tú! ¡Perra! ¡Levántate! –siento que alguien me golpea con una almohada.

-¿Qué mierda? –me quejo pero enseguida recibo otro golpe.

Katie Fucking Fitch. Agh. ¿Qué mierda quiere ahora?

-Devuélveme el dinero que tenía en mi billetera ahora mismo… y mis pulseras de oro que me regaló Cook… ¡Ahora! –Katie me tira de la camisa para que me levantara. Siento que mi cabeza estaba por estallar y cuando me coloco de pie casi me caigo al suelo.

-¡IIUUUGHH! ¡Hueles asqueroso! –Katie se queja tapándose la nariz. Esto sólo hace que estalle en risas y vuelva a recibir otro golpe con la almohada.

-¿Por qué debería yo tener tus cosas Katiekins? –le pregunto y ella me mira fijamente.

-No tienes dinero y anoche saliste… así que de alguna forma debes haber conseguido dinero –ella me responde.

-Katie… Effy estuvo toda la noche con esa chica y nosotros llegamos mucho más tarde… -escucho la voz de Cook que acababa de entrar a la sala sólo en calzoncillos. Miro hacia mi habitación y veo que la chica ya no estaba. Mierda. Seguro que ella se había robado las cosas. Genial. Mientras ellos seguían peleando sobre las cosas que le faltaban yo lentamente me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

* * *

><p>NAOMI POV<p>

Creo que soy la primera en despertarme. Abro los ojos, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz del día y suspiro alegremente al recordar el increíble sexo que tuve anoche con esta pequeña pelirroja. Giro en la cama para encontrarme con su espalda enfrentándome y su cabello radiante desparramado en toda la almohada. Muerdo mi labio al observar detenidamente todo su cuerpo y no puedo evitar excitarme nuevamente al retomar imágenes de las cosas que su lengua (con pearcing) hacía en mí. Dios. Estoy perdidamente enloquecida por ella. Aunque no la conozco muy bien, ya sé que en pocos días voy a estar totalmente enamorada de Emily. Es la primera vez que me pasa en sentirme de esta forma con alguien. Me asusta un poco pero estoy decidida en dar todo mi ser por ella. Lo único que me asusta es sobre lo de su ex… una tal Effy. Lo único que ruego es que Emily pueda sentir lo mismo que yo ya siento por ella.

-Buen día –susurro cerca de su oreja mientras me atrevo a acariciar todo su cuerpo con mis manos y besar su cuello de una forma cariñosa para ir despertándola de a poco. Siento que Emily se mueve un poco y suspira profundamente. Creo que logré despertarla. Mientras ella se estira, me concentro en besar su hombro y trazo líneas sobre su tatuaje que tenía allí.

-Realmente no te hacía de llevar tatuajes… -le digo mientras continúo besándolo y acariciando su cuerpo.

-Es que en realidad no lo soy –ella responde e inmediatamente se toque su tatuaje alejándome un poco –no fue mi idea –ella me comenta aún sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿De quién fue? –le pregunto y vuelvo a besar su espalda. Realmente estoy interesada en saber y ojalá su respuesta no sea la que ya creo saber. Emily gira para enfrentarme y me sonríe tristemente. Enseguida me di cuenta que era Effy y sé que todavía Emily sigue sintiendo cosas por ella, lo cual me duele un poco. Tengo que luchar contra varios años y muchas cosas que ellas vivieron, y me da miedo de que yo nunca pueda a significar lo mismo o más que Effy.

-Nadie importante –Emily me responde y, como si sus ojos pudieran leer todo lo que mi mente pensaba, me besó. Fue un beso suave pero profundo a la vez. Quiero creer que esto significa que ella siente algo por mí y que tanto ella como yo vamos a luchar por tener algo.

Solo espero eso, porque yo ya estoy enredada y enloquecida por Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :$<strong>


End file.
